


Illogical

by tree_and_leaf



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Post-Canon, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tree_and_leaf/pseuds/tree_and_leaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy and Spock, early on in the new mission; post film, background S/U.  McCoy finds Spock to be full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illogical

McCoy looked away, hiding a grin, as Uhura brushed her fingers lightly over Spock's, and left the mess. Weird business: Spock waltzing off with Uhura from under Kirk's nose. He couldn't decide whether Spock was a great guy, or just a really efficient computer (and if he didn't treat Uhura right, he'd make the pointy-eared bastard sorry he was ever born) while Jim was the best friend he had in Star Fleet. But part of him was obscurely satisfied that Uhura had kept on turning Jim down and had picked Spock instead. Jim needed his head deflated at regular intervals, especially when it came to women. Still, it wasn't just that, he was actually pleased it was Spock.

Maybe being around these kids was putting him back in the high school mentality, and his long-buried inner nerd liked watching the meat-headed jock (Jim was too clever to be just a jock, but he did a hell of a job of hiding it) lose out to the awkward-but-brainy computer freak. Maybe it was some sort of twisted Science division solidarity thing, which frankly he should also be too old for.

Hell, maybe he _had _made up his mind about Spock. The guy deserved _something_ good to happen to him.

"I must admit, Mr Spock, I didn't think you had it in you."

Spock looked up at him, doing that irritating cock of the head and eyebrow twitch that signalled surprise (and, usually, impending sarcasm. Emotionless Vulcans? That'd be the day).

"That I could attract a female? I wouldn't have thought the question would interest you, Doctor, but you should rather discuss the matter with Lt Uhura. It was, after all, her choice."

"Well," drawled McCoy, "as her doctor, I have a duty to be concerned about her mental state…"

Spock, for once, ignored the jibe. "Or were you expressing surprise that I should be drawn to an unusually quick-witted, compassionate and brave young woman?"

"Uh, well, now you put it like that…"

"Frankly, Doctor, it would be illogical not to regard Nyota Uhura as something rare and precious."

McCoy looked at the other man; his expression had actually softened. Good God, thought McCoy, I'm sitting in deep space, parsecs away from home, two inches of metal between me and eternity, watching a goddamn Vulcan go goopy over a girl. "Vulcans," he said in disgust. "Once you crack that inscrutable exterior, they're… unspeakably sappy."

Spock raised that damned eyebrow again.

"A fascinating choice of word, but I doubt you will find many people who agree with you, Doctor," he said. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to do."

Goddamn Vulcans. Smug. And sappy.

It had been a very, very, strange couple of days.


End file.
